Mutant Inner Circle
by Mixed person
Summary: The mutant underground has realized that they will not be welcomed in the world anytime soon and have joined the Inner Circle in their fight with the help of a new recruit. But Jordan's not any normal meeting she's different, she's special. And they all know this, especially John.
1. The New Roommate

It was 9 in the morning at Lakeview Mental Hospital for Mutants. Jordan Jones was still trying not have another panic attack as the guards unnecessarily and forcefully escort her to new room and roommate from the therapist office. The guards throw Jordan in a room that looks incredibly like her other or old room. Except for the fact that there are two twin beds, and two storage chests. She also notices that the room is not painted white like the other rooms. It's blue, sort of a sky baby blue outlined with a dark deep-sea ocean blue. "You must be new here ", a green haired girl standing in the other corner of the room says to Jordan as she walks back and forth from one corner to another. She hadn't noticed her until she spoke. Jordan had seen the woman around the facility multiple time and had even had more than a few conversations with her but had never gotten her name before. "What makes you say that?", Jordan ask her still pacing. "Well, I'm gonna take a guess and say you're not pacing across the room for fun, are you?" Jordan stops in the middle of the pacing and looks up at her with a sort of shocked surprised look on her face and softly shakes her head as if to say '"no"'.


	2. New Friendships

"I'm Lorna but my friends call me Polaris", she starts then stops. "This is where you tell me your name", she continues. "Jordan ", she says. Jordan had seen Lorna around the facility before and had never had more than a few conversations, but this was the first time she ever got her name. They sit in silence for about another half an hour, before either one of them says another word to each other. Jordan watches as Lorna uses her magnetic field to levitate a little red metal disk. As she watches noticing Lorna's powers, she thinks to herself *metal, magnetic, Magneto*. Without thinking she says, "Lorna your powers...your father wouldn't happen to be Magneto, would it?" Lorna shoots a look at her causing her to immediately look at the ground. "Nevermind, forget that I even said anything about it", Jordan says still staring down.


	3. Considering

At this point she's started pacing back and forth again. "So, you know what I can do. But what can you do?", Lorna ask. "What do you mean?", Jordan ask in reply. "Your Powers", she answers. Jordan finally realizing what she was talking about says "Oh, my powers. Well, it's kind of complicated. It would be better if I showed you". Jordan has stopped pacing and has moved closer to the middle of the room. She pulls her arms/hands up to her waist, closes her eyes for a second, takes a deep breath and then opens them while mimicking Lorna's powers. When she finishes her demonstration, she looks up at Lorna to find an unimpressed look upon her face. "So, you can do exactly what I can do?", Lorna ask her. "Actually, it's a little more complicated than that. Basically, I can scan any mutant's DNA or more specifically their X-Gene and replicate it on top of my own. I also have abilities that I was born with like mind control and being a telepath along with an empath and a bunch of other abilities," Jordan replies. Lorna thinks to herself for a second, then ask her "What do you know about the Mutant Underground and have you ever thought of joining?" "Well, I know that they help mutants that are in trouble or who have been wrongfully convicted of crimes." Before she can continue her statement, alarms start blaring while lights are flashing and next thing you know...


	4. Jail Break eX-plosions

*BOOM* There's an explosion and hole in the wall. Three mutants stand on the other side of the wall peering in through the hole, Jordan could tell by the slightly shocked yet excited look on Lorna's face that had something to do with this. "Do you know them?" Jordan asks. "It's a long and complicated story" Lorna answers stepping over the pieces of smashed concrete and cement. Just before they head back to the truck Lorna stops, turns around and heads back for Jordan. "What are you still doing here? I thought you already left", ask Jordan as she sees Lorna reentering through the wall. "Come on your coming with us" she answers. Jordan begins to frantically gather and stuff her stuff in her bag.


	5. Unecpected

Jordan sits quietly behind the passenger seat still wondering who the three guys that broke Lorna out are and how she knows them, along with if she can trust them. Jordan watches as Lorna argues with the guy driving and the one sitting next to her. "This is Marcos" Lorna say pointing to the guy driving. "And that's John" she continues. "Guys this is Jordan she wants to join the Underground" she finishes her sentence slowly. Jordan quickly darts her eyes from Marcos to John to Lorna then to the floor. Lorna and Marcos continue to argue over how breaking her friend out was not a part of the plan and what to do with her. Jordan listens quietly until she can't take it anymore. "Can you both please stop talking about me like I'm not sitting right here!" she yells causing all of them to turn their heads in shock and stare at her. She doesn't even have to say she's sorry the look on her face says it all for her. But still she quietly says sorry while starring at the ground. John puts his hand on her shoulder and replies "It's fine. We shouldn't be talking about you anyway. If Lorna says you stay, then you stay."


	6. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted.****Note: While I do not own the show I do own this story.**

Marcos checks his side mirror for about the 5th time now. "What are you looking at?" Lorna asks irritated. "That cars been following us ever since we left Lakeview" he answers still looking at his mirror. Jordan turns her head around to see what all the fuss is about. What she sees causes her to speak without thinking. "That's a Sentinel Service car!" she yells now facing forward again. John turns his head for a second to get a better listen. "There's three more trucks on the way. All carrying heavy firepower" John says with urgency. Lorna looks at Jordan seeing that she wants to help. "You think you can do your thing?" Lorna asked. This causes both John and Marcos to look at her wondering what Lorna meant. "Yeah. I got this" Jordan answers without hesitation.


	7. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted.

Note: While I do not own the show I do own this story.

Jordan takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and then opens them. Only this time her eyes are a purple violet color. "Her eyes? What is she doing?" John can't help but ask causing Lorna to shush him. "Shh. Quiet. She needs to concentrate" Lorna replies. "I'm in" she says. "Good. Now can get them off our back" Lorna ask. Jordan shakes her head yeah. Then says "Stop the car and turn around. Tell your team that the mutants are still at Lakeview" her eyes still a purple violet and her head tilts to the left. "They've stopped following us" John says his head turned around. As Jordan's eyes return to their natural state while both Marcos and John are still trying to figure out exactly what just happened. "What did she just do? What was that? And why aren't they following us anymore?" Marcos asks Lorna still surprised by what Jordan had done. "Mind control" Lorna answering Marcos not thinking twice. Her answer causing him to take his eyes off the road and place them on Jordan for a second until Lorna yells causing him to quickly shift his eyes back to the road. Even with his eyes back on the road Marcos can't stop thinking about what Jordan had done, the way her eyes change color, the way she tilted her head, Lorna's answer to his question, and why didn't she answer his other questions?


	8. Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted.

Note: While I do not own the show I do own this story.

Nobody says another word until for the remainder of the ride. After almost three hours on the road they arrive at HQ, Marcos pulls into a parking garage. "Come on" Lorna gestures towards Jordan to get out the truck and come inside. The group of mutants makes their way through the garage to the elevator connected to the building. Lorna pushes a button talking them to the top floor. As the elevator doors open and they exit Jordan notices a woman standing in the center of the top floor living room. "Jordan this is Reeva" John says gesturing towards the woman. "Reeva Paige" the woman says with a kind inviting smile on her face. She holds her hand out; Jordan reaches out to shake her hand. Lorna looks to over Marcos then to Jordan seeing that she was clearly uncomfortable Lorna walks closer to Reeva and pulls her aside. "Why don't I show her to her room. Then show her around the place?" Lorna asks Reeva whispering just enough so she thinks Jordan won't hear her.


	9. Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted.

Note: While I do not own the show I do own this story

After her conversation with Reeva and a look of conformation to her question. Lorna walks over to Jordan who couldn't help but gaze out of the large window at the overview of the beautiful city with a blank sort of emotionless look on her face as if she's thinking but what about. "Follow me. I'll show you to your room so you can get changed. Then we can talk, and I'll answer any questions you have" Lorna says showing Jordan to a room. Lorna opens the door and lets Jordan in closing the door behind her. Now that Jordan has a minute to herself, she goes over what's happened in the last three hours play by play. Looking around the room first to the ceiling then to the window then the closet. Then walks over to the bed and sits down until she remembers that Lorna was waiting for her. She holds her right hand up about shoulder length as a purple violet, purple same color her eyes had glowed just hours earlier, aura forms first around her hand then around the silver knob on the closet. With a motion of her hand the closet flings open revealing a selection of clothes that are just her size, style, and all her favorite colors.


	10. Limits With Style

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted.

Note: While I do not own the show I do own this story.

Jordan reaches for one of the first things that caught her eye, a black leather jacket with gold/rose gold jewels on the sleeves and shoulders. She picks out a pair of black ripped jeans, knee length high heeled boots, and adds it to her "Mutant Rights/Alien Rights" shirt with a knot tied in it. Her rings, necklaces, earrings, and bracelets etc. are all laid out on the small table next to the right side of the bed. All her jewelry is custom made with meta-human, mutant, and alien technology in it. Her rings dampen and control the power/intensity level of most of her powers. While her necklaces balance out her shapeshifting and color changing. The bracelets monitor her vitals and control the other dampeners.


	11. The Tour

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted.

Note: While I do not own the show I do own this story.

After Jordan's done getting dressed, she stands in front of the full-length mirror and looks at herself for a second before opening the door and heading back to the living room where Lorna was waiting to show her around. "Your done already" she says with a surprised look on face. Jordan takes another look around the room and notices John and Marcos have both stopped talking and John is now looking at her. But it's different from the look he gave her earlier back in the truck. This look made her blush and feel nervous. Feeling the awkwardness in the room Lorna the silence. "So what do you want to see first?" Jordan walks over to the window remembering how she overheard Lorna mention a training room earlier she smiles then turns around to face Lorna. "Well, I did hear you mention something about a training room" she answers still smiling. Lorna, John, and Marcos all look at each other in shock wondering how she had heard her. "Superhearing. It's one of my powers and it's great for eavesdropping".


End file.
